Naruto Akkipuden
by XxFearTheReaperxX
Summary: The series is Naruto post war, Akkipuden means Hurricane Chronicles


**A/N: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I could. Basically the story takes place 2 years after the war. None of the Konoha 11 have died. Gai and Kakashi are still alive and well. However the stone village was completely destroyed by Juubi. Apart from that, the rest should be revealed in the story. It's my first fan fic, but be as critical as you like. Review it and have an awesome day! :D**

**P.S**

**Considering the Manga is still going on I have to have a boundary. If a character dies in the manga, they will die here ASAP. If a character gets a power up, they will get it here. If there is a change in rank there will be one here!**

* * *

Naruto Akkipuden Chapter 1: A new era.

A man walks across a field of green. His face cannot be seen but he has short spiky blonde hair that sticks out. A close up of his face is shown. The man has brilliant blue eyes the flicker of the sun. He has lush think eyebrows that arc above his eyes. On his cheek he has whisker marks that resemble a fox's. He grins.

"Naruto!" a voice boomed from a far.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted back.

"If you are so excited to get back to the village you can at least wait for me, dork." Sasuke shouted.

"Shut up; come say that to my face. I dare you. I double dare you!" Naruto raged

Naruto stops and Sasuke walks up to him. The two share an intense look. Suddenly, Konohamaru pushes Naruto forward resulting in an accidental kiss between Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'm telling Sakura and Hinata" Konohamaru joked.

Sasuke grabs the young ninja by the collar and lifts him up in the air. "Listen here you little shit if you tell Sakura, your face will meet my chidori, got that!" Sasuke says with Chidori charged in his hands.

Konohamaru gulps and Sasuke puts him down. The 3 ninja carry on their journey to Konoha.

After 3 days of walking the 3 finally arrive at the village and are welcomed by the konoha 11 and other chunin.

"Shouldn't you guys be prepping for chunin exams, why did you go on a mission?" Neji asked.

"Hokage's orders. We can't do nothing about it." replied Sasuke.

"Exams start in 2 weeks so you still have some time to train. Team Kakashi has a meeting though." Sakura explained

"What does Senpai want?" asked a curious Naruto.

"Beats me." Sakura replied. "We should probably get going now though, it sounds extremely important." Sakura continued.

Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai head off to the place of the meeting. "I'm still baffled as to why you joined us." Sai said randomly

"I don't have a problem with it, I thinks its kind of nice having another girl around here, Hinata is really skilled and her byakugan is at it's peak, she could come really handy on missions." Sakura said

"You forgot to mention that she is dating Naruto." Sasuke said unexpectedly

"I love her in the team!" Naruto said smiling.

"Well to tell the truth, Team Kakashi seemed like fun and Kaka sensei has been craving a byakugan." Hinata replied smiling.

The team continue on the the meeting place. They come to a standstill and look in amazement as a tall building stands in front of them. Th building is yellow with an orange roof. It has glazed windows they glimmer in the sunlight. The front door gently opens and Captain Yamato walks out. "Come in the meeting is ready to take place." Yamato said.

The 5 of them walk in as a group to see 7 chairs, 2 of which had been taken by Kakashi and Yamato. The young nin took their place at the table. Naruto and Hinata sat next to eachother. Sasuke sat on the opposite side of Naruto. Sakura sat next to him and Sai sat next to Sakura.

"How are we doing today?" Kakashi asked.

Kakashi's forehead protector went around his forehead instead of his left eye. Both of his eyes were open and his Sharingan was deactivated.

"Just get to it." Sasuke said impatiently

"Nice to see you too Sasuke, well we all know of the tension growing between the 5 countries. You may also know that this is because of the destruction of the village hidden in the stone. Kumogakure are planning to invade and take the land for its self. Tsunade has a major problem with this as Kumo could later become a threat. We need to infiltrate Kumo and get more information. This is an A rank mission which could possibly turn into an S if things get ugly. You guys up for it?" Kakashi rambled

The team smiled and looked at Kakashi

"Well then we leave tomorrow." Kakashi said.

Hinata and Naruto look at each other and smile. Naruto sticks his fist out to Kakashi and they fist bump. "Sasuke, you wanna train?" Naruto said

"What would I gain from training with a loser like you?" Sasuke replied

"Well two years ago I handed your ass to you on a platter so I should be the one asking that question." Naruto said confidently.

"You wanna fight me?! Lets go, here and now!" Sasuke raged

"I can beat you any day, you stupid emo!" Naruto shouted

Naruto and Sasuke both get up in each other's face. Sakura pulls herm chair from under the desk. The chair leg catches Sasuke's foot causing him to trip. Sasuke falls forward with his mouth wide open. His mouth makes contact with Naruto's lip causing them to kiss for the second time in one day. Hinata and Sakura both giggle. Kakashi and Yamato hold their head in shame. Sai looks at them with no emotion and Naruto and Sasuke both clean out their mouths.

_They head of to Kumo tomorrow what is in store for our heroes find out next week._

__**Chapter end.**


End file.
